We will continue to pursue research, didactic and clinical experiences in geriatric dentistry at the University of Washington. Many programs are already in place; others are being developed and/or expanded. In the next period, our objectives are: Research: To continue our series of studies on predictors of dental service utilization, expanding it into a major study of the effects of behavior modification strategies to enhance oral health and dental service utilization. To test the effects of a nutritional intervention program on older women's alveolar bone composition content. To examine the link between periodontal treatment and root caries. To test self-monitoring techniques to improve oral health status among depressed elderly in nursing homes. Clinical: To continue the extramural clinical training sites in a nursing home, a community denture clinic, and a clinic in an apartment for low income elderly, as well as the VA Hospital. To initiate a mobile dental service for nursing homes in the area. To expand the clinical training to Harborview Hospital, a major trauma center in the city. Didactic: To increase opportunities for dental students to learn about oral diseases in the elderly by devoting more time to this activity in the third year course. To continue the seminar series in diverse areas of geriatrics. To continue to offer guest lectures in other dental courses.